gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheel 2000
OPENING SPIEL: Hey, it's time to play... AUDIENCE: WHEEL! 2000! And now, here's our host, David Sidoni! A short lived children's version of Wheel of Fortune. Main Game Three child contestants competed in a game based on America's game. They play for points & prizes instead of dollars in this version. At the start of each round the player to start the round was shown three categories (one new category replaced the selected one at the beginning of each new round), then selected one to play for that round, afterwhich the puzzle under the selected category was revealed. When the round began, the player in control spun the wheel loaded with point values, surprises and penalty spaces. When the controlling player landed on a point value, he/she then called a consonant, and if it appeared in the puzzle, that player received the points times the number of appearances of that letter, and spins again. Along the way the controlling player can buy a vowel for 250 points of his/her score regardless of how many of that vowel appeared in the puzzle. But if at anytime the player called a wrong letter, his/her turn is over, and control passed to the next player in line. That player also loses control, if he/she landed on one of the penalty spaces or solved the puzzle incorrectly. The first player to solve the puzzle gets to keep all the points he/she earned in that round plus he/she won a prize; and if the player who solved the puzzle scored 200 or under, that player's score got bumped up to 500 points. At the end of each round, hostess Lucy or a celebrity talked about the solved puzzle or something associated to it. Categories The categories for Wheel 2000 were designed for educational/informational purposes, and some of them were similar to the adult categories: *'Globetrotter' (Place(s)/On the Map) - Famous Places *'VIPs (Very Important People)' (Person/People/Proper Name(s)) - Famous People *'Just Stuff' (Thing(s)) - General Items *'Book Soup' - Literature *'Made in the USA' - Things that are in United States *'Space Case' - Things in outer space *'Above & Below' - Earth & Space items *'It Adds Up' - Mathematics *'Every Body' - The Human Body *'Word Rap' (Lucy's Favorite) - Grammar & Punctuation *'Lab Test' - Science *'Bright Ideas' - Famous Inventions *'Paint by Numbers' - Art *'Measure It' - Self-explanatory *'Monumental' - Famous Monuments Davidsidoni.jpg|Host David Sidoni is geared up. Wheel 2000 Cyber Lucy.jpg|Cyber Lucy is raring to go. W2kcontestantarea1.jpg|The Wheel 2000 contestant area. Really scaled down from the adult version. W2kcategories.jpg|Which category do you want to pick? W2kpuzzle.jpg|Four letters left unrevealed. W2kphysicalstuntplaying.jpg|Who are you calling, Gerrard? W2kpuzzlenarration1.jpg|Lucy taking about the Cattle Drive while sitting on a cow. W2kpuzzlenarration2.jpg|Here's Lucy talking about your digestive system. W2kmadelinezima.jpg|''The Nanny's Madeline Zina talking about The Tropics. W2kmikepiazza.jpg|Mike Piazza of the LA Dodgers talking about Popped Popcorn. The Wheel The wheel itself had brighter colors, and had special surprises and different names for the penalty spaces: *'Top Point Value Space''' - 1,000 points was the top value for round one, 2,000 for round two, and 5,000 for round three. *'The Creature' - Which acted the same as "Bankrupt". For a monster from underneath the wheel came up to eat up all the player's points when landed on. In the pilot only, if the player hit that space with no points, the player gets eaten instead. *'Loser' - Same as "Lose A Turn"; self-explanatory. In the pilot, if landed on, the player put on a dunce cap; that feature would later be seen on Street Smarts. When explaining the rules, Sidoni & Lucy simply give the player "The Big 'L'" with their arms or hands & skips their turn. *'250/Physical Game' - Three double-wide 250-point spaces contained the name of that day's physical game. The physical game was where the player that landed on it got to play the game for 60 seconds (75 seconds on one stunt, other times less times, and on those stunts, the player had to answer true/false questions for 15 seconds each) to earn up to three letters selected from a randomizer. When the stunt was over, the player went back to the wheel and then decided to either use those letters and see if they're in the puzzle for 250 points each, or spin the wheel and choose a letter of his/her own. If none of the letters appeared in the puzzle, or if he/she didn't earn any letters at all, that player automatically loses his/her turn. *'Prize Box' - Where the player can earn 100 points a letter plus a special small prize win or lose. *'Double Up' - Where host Sidoni asked the player a question under the category in play. If the contestant was correct, then the value of the consonant was worth 1,000 points, but if he/she got it wrong, the value was worth 500 points. *'WWW.WHEEL2000.COM' - The website space where not only the contestant would play for 750 points a letter, but would also try to win a Wheel 2000 t-shirt & hat for an at-home studio player who already registered on the site. With the exception of the top point space and physical game wedges (when landed on), the wheel was completely isolated, for none of the other spaces changed. Wheel2000wheel.jpg|The Wheel of Fortune 2000 Wheel. Wheel2000toppointvaule.jpg|The Top Point Value Space, the only space to change throughout the game. W2kphysicalstunt.jpg|The Large 250 Physical Game Wedge; once it's been hit, it and two others become large 250 point wedges. W2kprizebox.jpg|The 100 point Prize Box Space Wheel2000doubleup.jpg|The Double-Up Space, answer a question correctly, you play for 1,000 instead of 500. Wheel2000website.jpg|Visit their website (through archive.org). Wheel2000loser.jpg|LOSER aka Lose A Turn Jr. W2kcreature.jpg|Watch out for Bankrupt Jr. aka THE CREATURE! Wheel 2000 Creature Bankrupt Jr.jpg|Whoops! Too Late! Lunchtime, Mr. Creature! Speed-Up Round When time ran out in the middle of a round, the game shifted into a Speed-Up round which was played the same way as the grown-up show. To start, host David gave the wheel the final spin, then the player in control gave a letter. A correct letter won the number of points landed on (nothing for vowels), and five seconds to solve the puzzle. If the Final Spin lands on any of these specific spaces, here's what happens: *The Creature & Loser - Spin again (no sounds or effects when landed) *Prize Box / 100 - First person to get a correct letter wins the prize in the box, then it becomes a regular 100 per letter. *Double Up / 500 - Regular 500 point space (no question involved) *WWW.WHEEL2000.COM / 750 - Regular 750 point space (no home viewers involved) The player with the most points won the game; if the game ended in a tie, a (second) speed-up round puzzle was played to determine the winner. The winner of the game won a chance to play the bonus round for a grand prize. W2kspeedupround.jpg|A speed-up round in progress. Notice Lucy sitting indian-style and in the air. W2kcontestantarea2.jpg|The blue contestant isn't doing very well. W2kcontestantarea3.jpg|But this blue contestant is doing really well. Bonus Round To start, the winning contestant chose one of two envelopes A or B consisting of a grand prize. Then the bonus puzzle with the adult categories was revealed. Just like in the grown-up show, The player was given six letters to start (R, S, T, L, N, E). Instances of those letters appear, then the contestant had to choose three more consonants & one more vowel. Instances of those letters then appear, then the winning player had 10 seconds to solve the puzzle, and if he/she solved it, the winning contestant won the selected grand prize. The prize was only revealed when it was won, unlike the regular show where the prize was revealed regardless. W2kbonusroundprizechoice1.jpg|Which of the two red envelopes do you want to pick? W2kbonusroundprizechoice2.jpg|Which of the two yellow envelopes do you want to pick? W2kbonuspuzzle.jpg|The answer should be obvious, isn't it? W2kendofshow.jpg|David, Lucy & the winning contestant Music Dan Sawyer Inventor Based on Wheel of Fortune by Merv Griffin International Versions There was also a version of Wheel 2000 in the Phillipines. It was titled "Chiếc nón kỳ diệu 2000". Links Josh Rebich's Wheel 2000 Rule Sheet YouTube Videos Wheel 2000 Promo Series Premiere Show Part 1 Part 2 Episode of the Philippines Version Category:Puzzle Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Online Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Childrens Category:CBS shows Category:1997 premieres Category:1998 endings Category:Spinoffs